cheating and concert's
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: 3rd in my red ranger's girlfriend series. What would of happened if Morpheus never lived and the other's never knew of lauren and mia's relation ship...mia's samuraizer is damaged and she is now a fire ninja ranger


The super megaforce ranger's were sat in ernie's brainfreeze talking about the battle's they have had when a girl walked in and they looked at her it was the pink samurai ranger mia watanabe.

"when is she getting her she know's i'm here"she said and sighed as lauren shiba peered in ernie's and grinned as mia turned and she ran in.

"MIA"she yelled as mia turned for lauren to jump into her arm's as mia fell against the counter laughing holding lauren in her arm's.

"i missed you so much"lauren said as mia nodded.

"you 2"mia said as the ranger's went wide eyed.

"that's mia and lauren the pink and red samurai ranger's"noah said as the other's watched mia and lauren as lauren caught them staring and turned back to mia as they smiled at eachother as they ordered a smoothie.

"have you told the others that i'm back yet"mia said as lauren shook her head.

"they think you're not coming back for 4 month's"lauren said making mia smile as lauren glanced at the mega ranger's again.

"you know the newbie's are watching us"she said in a low voice as mia turned taking a glance at the other's then back to lauren.

"i don't really care let them stare but now i get to spend all the time in the world with you"mia said as her and lauren kissed in front of the other ranger's making them choke as lauren looked at mia.

"should we tell the other's yet they don't know"lauren said as mia bit her lip then smiled.

"let's let them find out like them walking in on us or somthing like that"she said as lauren grinned.

"imagine the look on mike and jayden's faces when they see us..."lauren said as her samuraizer rang as she picked it up.

"i'm on my way"she said as she closed her phone.

"the other's got attacked by weird looking monster's called xborg's and a guy called prince vekar let's go"she said as the 2 girl's ran out hand in hand before the mega ranger's ran out as they morphed running to the battle to see everyone but mia as they fought but vekar was too powerful for all of them.

"hey sleeze bag you wanna hurt my friend's then you gotta go through me"was yelled as mia appeared and flipped in front of the other's as the samurai's looked up.

"so you're the pink ranger i have hered a lot about you...from the red ranger"he said as mia's cheek's tinted pink as she shook it off putting her fist's up as he laughed.

"i took down all of your friend's and you think you can take me on single handedly"he said as mia pulled her sleve up to show a strange morpher as she pulled a small gold disk out of her pocket.

It had the symbol for fire on it as she placed it onto the top of the morpher.

"i am not known as the pink ranger anymore vekar i am a red ranger the red ranger of fire"she said as he laughed and she raised her hand.

"FIRE STORM RANGER FORM HA"she yelled as flame's enveloped mia to evaporate to see a red ninja ranger but she was a darker shade of red from shane as a flame was on mia's chest and she grabbed her sword from her back as she ran forward in a blur attacking as she skidded to a stop in front of lauren who was on the floor as she raised her sword as it clicked back into it's sheath vekar had spark's flying from him as he turned.

"you will be number one of my destruction list"he said as he retreated and mia pressed a button on her helmet making her visor disappear as she helped lauren up.

"lovin the new look mia"she said as mia grinned.

"i just wished they could see me now"she said as lauren smiled.

"i know you miss them mia but come on you have us you have _me_"lauren said as mia grinned.

"yeah i have..."she said as a few guy's were off from them.

"HEY MIA COME HERE AND GIVE THE BEST COUSIN IN THE WORLD A HUG"was yelled as mia turned around lauren put her hand on mia's padded shoulder as mia squealed in delight.

"CAM YOU GUY'S ARE THE BEST RIGHT NOW"she yelled as she ran to go hug them when she screamed in pain as shock's coursed through her as she was grabbed and kneed in the helmet as she staggered forward and caught the fist that was millimetres from her face as she flew away from her attacker as she got up only to grumble.

"marah and kapri leave me alone"she said as marah scoffed.

"leave you alone but you're family we love you mia"she said getting out her remote control and pressed a button and a wire wrapped around mia's neck as she yelled in pain.

"MIA"lauren yelled as kapri laughed.

"you will see her again red ranger but for now she's out pet"kapri said as mia's eyes turned red.

"i am no one's pet i am evil"mia yelled grabbing the wire as she ripped it in half and her visor went back over herself as she ran fighting marah and kapri as they stumbled back and transported off as the visor came back down.

"evil is coursing through my veins"she said looking at her glove's as lauiren ran to her.

"mia look at me you're not evil you're good you're the new red ranger"she said and said some other's thing's to mia as her eye's changed back to browl.

"lauren i.."she said as she fell forward and lauren caught her as the samurai ranger's and the ninja ranger's went to the shiba house as mia woke up in the common room still morphed as she jumped up.

"ok good i'm alive and it didn't kill me and i didn't kill anyone thank god"she said as the other's looked at her.

"mia why did you take my dad's morpher you knew it was corrupted you could of permanently become evil"cam said as mia looked at him.

"because the morpher was destined for me and my samuraizer was damaged the other's didn't know but the last battle i had it was damaged almost beyond repair so i had to use it cam i'm the only person with the fire element i.."she said as her hand shot forward to him but she grabbed it and pulled it back down but it shot up again and she grabbed it.

"are you kidding me"she said as her voice changed then went back to normal until it all stopped and she sighed.

"i'm gonna have to get used to this as well as..."she said as a ringing was hered and mia pressed a button on her helmet.

"me and her yeah we will be round in a second...dude i can run at the speed of sound i'll just have to carry her there not it's not weird...look just...i'll be there with her in a minute ok so stop worrying"she said as she removed her hand from her helmet and walked to lauren.

"come on we have to go"she said pulling lauren up as lauren frowned.

"where and why"she said as mkia sighed and cupped lauren's ear and whispered into it.

"ohh that sounds fun and maybe after we can go shopping"lauren said as mia grinned.

"yeah if he's willing to pay"mia said as the 2 walked out and went off.

They came back later on laughing and talking as the samurai ranger's went quiet listening to the 2 from the kitchin.

"mia i think we need to tell them"lauren said as mia frowned.

"why now"she said as lauren sighed.

"i don't like keeping secrets from people that's why i was so quiet when i first met you because i had to tell you somthing but couldn't do it"lauren said as mia smiled.

"but it would be pretty awkward just telling them that's why i said let them find out it would be less awkward and better for us and if they can't handle it screw them"mia said making lauren laugh.

"come on let's go check the clothes we bought"lauren said as they walked off.

The next day after training the other's walked to mia's room to ask where lauren was as they opened the door to see lauren sitting on the floor with mia in front of her as lauren was putting bandages on mia's back.

"finished"lauiren said as mia scooted forward and laid back as lauren played with mia's hair.

"what do you wanna do today"mia said as lauren shrugged.

"no clue maybe we can go back to ernie's today or go lounge around ohh maybe we can steal a bit of money from your brother and go shopping as mia smiled.

"lauren were not stealing any money from my brother...not again my dad will kill us"|mia said as lauren grinned.

"and you're dad like's me he trust's me with you like jii does"lauren said as mia smiled.

"but jii doesn't know about us nor does the other's as lauren chuckled.

"stop making one direction references"lauren said as mia grinned.

"why what's wrong with them"mia said as lauren raised her brows staring down at her girlfriend.

"because there song's are rubbish and they can't sing"lauren said as mia sighed.

"anyway what would your brother think of having a new sister"mia said making the other's frown as lauren smiled even more.

"he wouldn't care anyway mia you're like a sister to him in the first place you like me but not that good"she said making mia reach up and poke lauren.

"what was that for"lauren said making mia smile.

"for being mean to someone as special as me"mia said smiling as lauren poked her tongue out at mia as she smiled as lauren pulled a face as mia jumped up.

"no not that my brother does that to me it's disgusting"she said as lauren laughed.

"come on i wasn't actually gonna do it you know i won't i'm too beautiful for it"lauren said as mia laid back down.

"true that"mia said as lauren smiled.

"what that i'm beautiful"lauren said as mia blinked.

"eww no i mean that you won't do it or i'll put you in the hospital"mia said as she laughed.

"i'm joking yes you are beautiful"mia said as lauren smiled and bended down giving mia a sweet kiss on the lip's making mia smile.

"so do you still wanna go through with the plan or tell the others upfront"mia said as lauren sighed.

"i want to tell them upfront mia"she said as mia nodded.

"well go grab me a shirt and we will do in a few minute's"mia said making lauren laugh as the other's left quickly as mia put on a shirt and they walked to the common room where everyone and jii were.

"guy's we have something to tell you"lauren said as mia nodded.

"we have been keeping this from you for about a year maybe more than that that we decided to tell you know"mia said as she nodded at lauren.

"me and mia are.."she said as a gasp was hered and mia staggered back clutching her head as lauren saw the morpher on mia's wrist as mia's eyes flashed from brown to red as her breathing grew ragged and she started to moan in pain.

"MIA"lauren yelled as mia slowly got up.

"i feel light headed don't you"mia said swaying slightly as lauren laughed.

"mia-mia we were gonna tell the other's"lauren said and slapped mia's cheek making her spin into the wall.

"yeah i'm ok now thanx for that"mia said as she stood next to lauren as muia's morpher started to vibrate as she groaned and pressed a button.

"hello"she said as the other's looked at her.

"sector 4 mia there down there again"was hered as mia sighed.

"i'm on my way"she said and pressed the button again.

"what did you want to say mia"jii said.

"hurry up mia get down there now"was hered from her morpher.

"ME AND LAUREN ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP OK IF YOU WANT PROOF HERE"she yelled as the turned and kissed lauren on the lip's then turned and ran from the room shocking everyone as lauren grinned.

"well...that went well"she said and laughed as she watched mia run from the house.

An hour later mia returned and her left arm was sagging down as she got in.

The other's were in the common room as mia sighed.

"i swear my bones are fragile now a broken arm what next maybe a bloody ear"mia said walking out and poked her arm and hissed in pain.

"maybe jii has somthing to stop this hurting or maybe the hospital...burt then i have a chance that it will take control of me again but...ahh i can't decide"mia said and sighed.

"jii i might of broken my arm can you help me"mia called as jii walked out and saw her arm in a bloody mess.

"mia what am i gonna do with you"he said taking mia into the infirmary where he cleaned her arm up and stuck it in a sling as mia walked out and lauren walked to her.

"what did they do to you"she said as mia pouted.

"slammed my head into a tree and broke my arm"she said as lauren pouted.

"awww my poor baby"she said giving mia a hug making her feel better.

"right no training till that heal's up and i'm going to be looking after you"lauren said and smiled.

"off to bed with you she said pointing to mia's bedroom as mia smiled.

"i think i'm actually gonna like this now"mia said as she walked off and lauren followed her then came back 5 minutes later and sat down as mike grinned.

"lauren when and how did you and mia get together"mike said as lauren sighed of happiness and smiled.

"well it started when i first met mia and i started to like her then i woke her up from her bad dream then it was when we were stuck together that was the best bit"she said as they nodded.

"go on"antonio said as lauren grinned.

"you guy's told us to go for a walk because we weren't in sync so we went into the forest and we talked and i confessed to her that i liked her and she told me she thought i didn't like her because i was staring at her all the time then we got together then we skyped all the time when she was in college and i met her friend's who called me sexy and mia told them that i was her girlfriend and you know..."lauren said as the other's nodded.

"it's just so cute i think i'm gonna die from cute overload"emily said making lauren giggle and jii looked at her.

"lauren you do realize mia is outside training"he said as she jumped up.

"lauren"jayden laughed as they all walked out to see mia doing a one handed press up.

"come inside now"lauren said as mia glanced at her.

"why i'm only training"she said as lauren scoffed and walked to mia.

"if you don't stop i'll sit on you"she said and mia stopped to shrug then carried on.

"i don't care go on then"mia said and lauren sat on mia's back crosslegged as mia continued until she rolled and lauren hit the floor and mia laughed as lauren rolled and within second's lauren was pinning mia to the floor.

"bed now no training"lauren said as mia smiled.

"if i go to bed what do i get"mia said as lauren smiled.

"a kiss"lauren said as she kissed mia and helped mia up.

"i guess i'm going to bed"mia said and ran inside as lauren laughed as jayden smiled.

"i don't think i'm ever gonna get used to you 2 kissing"jayden said as lauren grinned.

"well you better little brother because soon she's gonna be you're new sister in law"lauren said poking jayden in the chest with a big grin on her face.

"eww you're gonna marry her"mike said as lauren his him.

"obviously dude"she said as emily smiled.

The next day mia was outside as lauren looked around.

"where's mia"she said as jii looked up.

"outside training i think"jii said as lauren sighed and the other's followed her out as they hered the gentle sound of music as mia was muttering to herself.

"if she kill's me for this i will murder her truly"she said as she started to dance her eyes closed as a ringing was hered and she stopped and raised her right wrist.

"yeah what is it now"she said as a cough was hered.

"mia he's back and he's out for you to kill"the voice said as mia tensed up.

"it doesn't matter uncle i'm gonna kick his ass all the way to next week"mia growled as a sigh was hered.

"mia you can't just..."he said as mia took in a breath.

"i am gonna let the evil take over my body and i am gonna destroy him here and now"she said as she pressed a button and the man mia's uncle kanoi watanabe was cut off as mia ran from the shiba house as the samurai ranger's and the super mega ranger's were there.

Only orion was still standing when mia skidded to a stop.

"HEY"she yelled as the monster turned and laughed at her.

"look who it is mia watanabe the girl who couldn't destroy me to save her life- the girl that lost her voice to me...because she can't sing"the monster said as mai took in breath.

"that was the old me now i better than ever"mai said as the nighlock laughed.

"i highly doubt that"the nighlock said as they all hered a sound and mia swallowed feeling the power course through her veins as she raised her fist.

"not so fast girl"the nighlock said and reached out his hand and mia choked as a yellow ball came from mia's mouth as she stepped back and went wide eyed as she ran to grab the ball and grabbed it but the nighlock grabbed it and she fell to the floor as it disappeared and he smiled as he kicked mia in the face and flung her from everyone as she hit the floor and got up as the nighlock laughed.

"good luck girl"he said and transported off as mia punched the ground in anger as she got up and ripped off her sling as her left arm dropped to her side as she stormed back to the shiba house and sat in the common room and wouldn't talk as the other's waited for her to talk.

"mia why are you ignoring us"lauren said as lauren looked up.

"i'm not ignoring you"she mouthed and lauren frowned looking at mia.

"why won't you talk why are3 you mouthing to me"lauren said as mia sighed.

"i can't talk"mia mouthed as lauren frowned and mike sighed.

"mia it's not that you can't talk it's because you won't because you got beat by that nighlock"mike said as mia glared at him and a beeping was hered as mia stood up raising her morpher she pressed a button and spun the disk as a hollogram appeared of cam and his dad.

"hey mia we need you to come down to the base so we can figure how to get your voice back from the second time from that monster"kanoi said as mia nodded.

"oh yeah bring that lauren girl round you seem like best friend's and i would like to meet her"kanoi said as mia nodded and the hologram vanished and mia and lauren walked to the door as they left.

After another fight lauren and mia had destroyed the monster and mia got her voice back.

After a week lauren kept having dreams about mia not loving her as she saw mia in the morning.

"lauren babe you look tired what's up"mia said as the other's looked up.

"i keep having dreams about you"she said as mia grinned.

"what about"mia said as lauren sighed.

"you're saying you don't love me and would prefer someone else who wasn't as weird as me and that i wasn't beautiful"lauren said as mia frowned.

"you know i would never say that"mia said as lauren nodded and the 2 hugged.

Throughout the day lauren had been avoiding mia which annoyed the pink ranger greatly as she was rang by her brother by lunch.

"yeah ok we will be there see ya terry"mia said as she gathered the other's up as she smiled.

"were going to terry's concert"mia said as the other's grinned.

"yeah"they said as mia caught lauren's eye as she briefly smiled at mia then looked away as mia grumbled.

When they were at the concert mia was talking to terry and he agreed with mia as the concert started and halfway through he called mia onto the stage to sing a song.

"i'm going to sing a song i created with my brother about someone who's really special to me so lauren come up here"mia said as lauren walked onto the stage and was sat down into a chair.

"everyone this is lauren shiba my girlfriend and i wrote this song for her it's called what make's you beautiful"mia yelled as the music started and mia started to sing.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Mia sung beautifully as lauren got up and walked to mia.

"thank you"lauren said as mia frowned.

"what for"mia said as lauren smiled.

"for proving to me that the dream's weren't real and that you do love me"lauren as as mia smiled and the 2 kissed as mia blinked a few time's.

"l-lauren i..it's happening"mia said as she staggered back from lauren as her hand went to her head as she closed her eyes in pain.

"sis what's up"terry said running to mia as he saw the morpher on her wrist.

"i knew you were an idiot"he said as mia yelled in pain and in a flash there was a red fire storm ranger as mia grabbed the sword that was on her back and pulled it out of it's sheath as she ran as the moogger's appeared and mia destroyed them all as mia'[s visor dissapered and lauren rsn to her.

"mia"she said as mia looked at her.

"l-lauren i...i will never let her free she is corrupted forever"was said as lauren grabbed mia's arm and flipped her onto her back pinning her to the floor as she took the disk off mia's morpher and mia was unmorphed looking up at her girlfriend.

"you ok"lauren said as mia nodded.

"thanx"mia said as lauren took the morpher from mia's wrist.

"this is now mine"she said as mia got up and so did lauren.

"but now i'm not a power ranger"mia said as lauren smiled.

"and i don't care i'm older and smarter than you"lauren said walking off stage as the concert continued and the other's went to find mia after it as they saw her at the local part sitting on one of the swing's looking up at the night sky as she gently swung and smiled.

"i wish you were here with me...the whole world would be so much more better with you"mia said as she smiled up at the star's as she left with the other's.

The next day mia went out shopping on her own.

"hey guy's let's go meet up with mia she's at the park"lauren said as the other's nodded as they left.

They got to the park to see mia in front of a tree with a girl who was in front of her as mia placed her bag's down as the other's frowned and the girl shoved mia back making her stagger back and the girl was fast as sound pinning mia's hand's above her head with one hand as mia tried to move but couldn't as the girl caressed mia's cheek bone and smiled as mia tried to move again but couldn't as the girl kissed mia on the lip's.

"Lauren was horrified that mkia let her kiss her as mia had her breath stolen away as the girl stepped back and mia fell to the floor and looked up at the girl who knelt down and kissed mia's cheek.

"bye babe"the girl said and got up as mai held her head.

"i'm not you're babe"mia said as the girl turned around.

"you say that but i know you like me better than that other girl you're dating"the girl said.

Jayden was holding lauren as they watched mia try to get up but couldn't as her leg's shut down as mia put her back on the tree and pushed her hair out of her face as the gil stopped to look at her phone as mia was able to get up.

"wait"she called as the girl turned around.

"what you want more"the girl said as mia smiled weakly at her as the girl came over again helping mia stand as mia fell against the tree.

Lauren almost had tears falling from her as the other's were shocked with mia as the girl went to kiss mia as mia shoved her away and kicked her in the chest.

"my girlfriend is the best thing that ever happened to me i don't like you you're just my stupid ex"mia said as the girl got up and glared at mia.

"fine then slut"the girl said as she ran off and mia fell back only to be caught.

Mia looked up to find orion she smiled at him.

"thanx"she said as he helped her up as he whispered somthing into her ear and she went wide eyed at him.

"really"she said as he nodded.

"he just need's it now"orion said as mia nodded and pulled up her sleve and found her morpher missing she frowned.

"oh yeah lauren took it from me last night"mia said as she raised her wrist into the air.

"FIRE STORM MORPHER"mia yelled and it appeared on her wrist and vanished out of lauren's hand's as she handed it to orion and he transported off with it and mia lifted her hand and rubbed her neck as she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

"that bitch is dead"mia said and grabbed the bag's and walked off.

When the other's got home they hered crying th4ey open the gate's to see mia curled up into a ball crying her eye's out.

"why did you have to go you should've taken me with you, without you i'm broken i can't live without you"mia said as jii came out and knelt by her as the other's hid.

"1mia you have to stop crying over him"jii said as mia shook her head.

"i can't jii i miss him so much"mia said as jii sighed.

"i know you do mia i know you miss him but crying won't bring him back"he said as mia sniffed.

"maybe if i try really hard it will"mia said as jii chuckled at her but sh3e was still crying.

"why don't you go out with lauren tonight on a date or somthing"jii said as mia shook her head.

"she and the other's saw my ex take advantage of me lauren saw her kiss me and i bet she think's i'm cheating on her jii...everything's just gone all wrong"mia said as jii sighed and grabbed his stick and slammed it on the seat next to him and mia yelled jumping up scared as jii wiper her eye's.

"go and get some sleep mia you seem tired"jii said as mia nodded.

"i keep dreaming about him"mia said as he nodded and she walked in and got to bed.

The next day when she woke up she felt weight on her as she opened her eye's to see lauren sleeping next to her as she got up slowly and walked out as lauren felt her leave and got up leaving as well as mia answer the door the other's watched but couldn't see who she was with.

"it's ready mia"was hered and she nodded.

"let's go then"she said as the 2 transported off.

An hour later the other's were called to the clearing to see the megaforce ranger's and mia as everyone but mia got taken down as she looked at her morpher placing the disk onto it.

"FIRE STORM RANGER FORM HA"she yelled as she morphed and ran at the nighlock and monster fighting not turning evil as she destroyed him as she demorphed as lauren ran to her grinning.

"hey go home i need to do a few thing's for terry for his upcoming concert and it's gonna take a while"mia said as lauren nodded and mia ran off.

A few hour's later mia told lauren to get the other's to come to the park for a surprise.

When they saw mia they saw her walking to a group of guy's by a white van asking for directions.

"angel grove...i think its.."mia said pointing down a road as she was grabbed and they slammed her head against the door and mia fell unconscious as the guy's dragged her into the car and drove off as fast as they could shocking the other's and lauren cried into her brother's chest.


End file.
